Castithan
The 'Castithan's are one of the Votan races. Biology Similar in appearance to humans, the Castithans have pale skin, brightly colored eyes and white hair. Their blood is seen as whitish-pink. There have been reports of humans and Castithans having hybrid children, most births are without complications. Culture Castithan society is known to be highly aristocratic and patriarchal, with women seen to be subservient to men. Castithans have an extremely strict caste system, with five main castes and two unofficial castes formed on Earth. Shanje Caste- Rulers and the very wealthy. Valane Caste- Caste of Nobles Emine Caste- Merchant Caste Rizi Caste- Warrior Caste, Millitants Yuke Caste- Worker Caste, Untouchable by those of Shanje Thorn Caste- Not recognized by the Caste System, formed on Earth Thawandayo- The Casteless reserved for criminals. Several other Castithans believe that the actions of a member of a person's family reflect on their entire family as a whole and their future generations. For example, if a young Castithan commits a crime, the crime could shame their entire family. For this reason, the Castithan cleansing ritual is considered important for the member of the family. Those who deny submit to the second choice: the Yoret ritual. In their old days, the Castithan girls family arranges the marriages. However, if love is felt for another, the betrothed and the challenger must fight a Castithan blood duel, in which the victor claims the wife. Language Kastithanu is the language of the Castithan species. Religion The Castithans are deeply religious, with a faith based around a deity known as Rayetsu. Formally called Shirivanawo, the religion preaches a strict dogma for many social aspects, including marriage between one Castithan man and one Castithan woman. Violators for this religion are seen to be heavily persecuted. On Casti, a new religion developed known as Rayetism, which like Shirivanawo, worships the god Rayetsu. However, Rayetism preaches a more equal and liberal form, including the encouragement of marriage outside the species and taking more than one partner for life. History The Castithans evolved on the planet Daribo alongside the Indogenes. Not long after discovering interplanetary travel, they discovered the planet Irath and its three species. They soon invaded Irath and abducted several hundred members of the Liberata and Sensoth species to work as laborers and servants, deeming the Irathients "too wild to control". Ninety years later, the Castithan colonized a planet orbiting the second star of their home system. Naming it Casti, the planet was used as a resort for the rich and wealthy Castithans of Daribo. In 3365 BCE, the servants and workers of Casti rebelled and won their freedom against the Castithans of Daribo. Soon after, they attempted to take over the planets of Gula and Omec and enslave the native species. However, the support from the Casti government as well as the native races made it impossible. When news came that the stars of the Votanis system would go supernova and destroy their homeworlds, the Castithans commissioned the greatest minds of the Indogene to build the Arks so that the Votan races would survive. On Daribo, only members of the higher castes were allowed to board the Daribo ark along with their Sensoth and Liberata servants. On Casti, two arks were built to accommodate the millions of Castithan, Liberata and Sensoth citizens on the planet. On Earth, the Castithan caste system became fragmented after two generations. Category:Races Category:Votan races *